


I Love That I Made You My Girlfriend

by TheOneAndOnly1993



Series: Love in Kamihama [9]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: (But only because Rena can use her powers to make it happen), Anal Sex, Anniversary, Beach Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bikinis, Christmas Smut, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/F, Frottage, Futanari, Horny Teenagers, Kinktober, Lanky!Kaede, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mommy Issues, Nipple Licking, Older!Rena and Kaede, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shortstack!Rena, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, The Thrill of Almost Being Caught, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly1993/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Of all the couples in Kamihama, the most sexually active is - surprisingly - none other than Rena and Kaede. And they have a LOT of sex.Lots of weird, kinky sex.
Relationships: Akino Kaede/Minami Rena
Series: Love in Kamihama [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740484
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. 10/9 - Sixty-Nine

Although they were of the same height, Rena thought that this “sixty-nineing” would seriously suck. Like, just going at each other’s cunnies, assholes in sight? And what if one of them felt too good to keep going? 

Where was the intimacy of looking in each other's eyes, besides? 

Surely Kaede’s bashfully delivered request was going to flop; that it wouldn’t be as “incredible” as promised. But Rena couldn’t say no to her girlfriend, who’d worked up the courage to ask something Kaede knew she wouldn’t be a fan of. 

Besides, sex was sex at the end of the day; a tumble in the sheets—feeling like a goddess from the way Kaede regarded her—it was always worth it. 

That was all thought before she’d crawled over Kaede, her ruddy face and sparkling gazing falling behind. Her flesh-dunes followed and then her oscillating belly until, suddenly, Rena was gathering Kaede’s slim, soft thighs, and found herself using her body weight to pin them upon her hips. 

And it was like she’d stuck her face in an oven. Or rather, a humid summer day from the comfort of an air conditioned bedroom: Kaede was right in front of her face, her tush twitching as Rena’s hands groped the bouncy twin peaks like a pair of breasts. And she’d bent low, Rena realized as her own rack was massaged delightfully by Kaede’s hips, bucking a little with anticipation as did her pussy weep. Pink—it was very pink, beautifully so, because it was Kaede’s and she was soaked because of Rena. 

And then something thick, soft, and hotter than Kaede’s arousal impaled Rena from below, body and soul. Through her guts, through her heart, straight through and out the top of whatever the fuck she was just thinking about. 

And then, nothing—it sat there, inside her, all hot and thick and soft and taking up more space then she ever knew she had. “K-K-K—” Something wouldn’t let Rena say it; instinct, probably. A part of Rena knew she’d lose it if she uttered that name. 

Then the thickness curled as though trying to scrape the back of her belly. Rena gasped at the suddenness and nothing more, totally. “Ahiee!” she cried as Kaede’s tongue swirled around and around and around and around. Rena squealed but an embrace, a hold on her rear end, made fleeing from this pleasure impossible. So impossible she could only grit her teeth, hiss and spit through them as her pussy was licked into a cyclone of flame, burrowing deep within and coming back out and in and out and in and her fingers curled into fists, or tried to—as she was squeezed Kaede moaned around her tongue, loud enough to be heard from so far. 

Minutes later, Rena sobbed dryly, throbbing atop Kaede—still feeling her ravishing Rena’s pussy even as she wasn't thrusting in and out of it. She apologized to her unsatisfied girlfriend, promised to please her next time. 

Rena stiffened all over as a gentle kiss was laid upon her lips—her lower ones. “Don’t make a promise,” she murmured, pecking and shocking her again, “you know you can’t keep.”  
  


“Fuck you,” Rena laughed, cumming a little. 

“Please, do.” 

_I love you so much, you bitch._ Rena took her hands and used her body weight to spread Kaede’s pussy open. She stabbed the wall of flesh’s crushingly tight slit, and her girlfriend sang, splashed Rena and returned the favor with gusto. 

Rena conceded that sixty-nineing was fucking amazing.


	2. 10/10 - Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Rena always liked to show off what she's got, despite her embarrassment

The sea stretched wide into the horizon’s haze, throwing itself at Kaede and Rena, desperately reaching for their blanket. Some sails meandered afar, and over on the right floated a myriad of chattering beachgoers. 

Kaede could barely hear over Rena’s lips groping hers, smackering with the soft moans breathed into her mouth. _We could be caught,_ floated in Kaede’s mind, torn away as a smooth, _living_ burn pecked her belly, kissing it again and again to the hastening of Rena’s breaths tickling her cheek, the rate at which her grunts flew—massaging tongue and brain and core—and the aggressiveness in which she uppercutted her lips against Kaede’s. 

There was something intimate about this: making out in bikinis, how one's most private areas are barely covered while the nakedness of their bellies squished against one another. 

_We could be caught,_ Kaede’s worrywart self piped up, meek as ever. But her hand wrapped tight around something scorching hot and impossibly big, so sinfully soft it felt like sex just to squeeze it and hear Rena whimper high around Kaede’s tongue. 

She broke away yet kept forearms locked around Kaede’s nape. “We could be caught, dummy,” Rena gasped.   
  


Gosh, her “resting bitch face” looked so hot and bothered and Kaede just wanted to kiss it. “Then why’d you jam your tongue down my throat?” And so she did, a chaste little thing which Rena’s lips tried to follow and deepen. “Why did you start rubbing my tummy?” Kaede pecked her again, lingering a second longer and just long enough to make Rena’s groan join the waves' and render her beet-red. “Why’d you pick out this secluded spot, Rena-chan?” she asked innocently, and Rena’s face tilted up, her lips pushing forward in expectation. Kaede squeezed the clothed meat in her hand, and Rena’s own flew to her lips as they formed an “o.” She continued, words and motions teasing as both kneaded Rena like dough: “Hmmm, Rena-chaaan~? Why’d you _insist_ on renting another umbrella, even though my staff becomes one? Why’d you set them up to shield us from prying eyes, but not the sun? Eh? Why did you suggest we get Adjusted and turn our costumes into these bikinis again?” 

“I’m sorry!” Rena’s voice and body lurched at once, her pearl necklace bouncing as did her untended breast wobble like a jello mold. “M’sorry I’m so— _weird!_ ” 

Kaede slipped her other hand beneath the frill as well, pleased to feel a hardening nub scrape her palm as well as Rena’s thighs squish into her sides, squeeze them. “You’re the cutest, most s-sexiest girl on the beach…” Honeyed words lured Rena’s shame out from behind her palms, agape instantly as Kaede attacked her tits from above, seizing them like twin prizes of her favorite claw game. “And I think you _know it_.” Kaede channeled her lust into an iron-grip, succeeding in both making Rena squeal into her palms and snapping the bow—and her top—in two. 

The fact that she didn’t cry out in embarrassment said it all. 

Kaede’s let them flop meatily unto her palms on either side, her own belly as well to lay completely unto Rena’s, to be embraced from below by her curvier figure. “I wondered for a long time,” Kaede whispered upon Rena’s puckering lips, “why you elected to show off your big boobies, even though you were embarrassed whenever I’d point them out.” A squeak, a hiss through her teeth was all Rena could respond with—probably because Kaede had started thumbing her nipples. “I get it now. And I’m here to tell you, Rena-chan, that you shouldn’t be ashamed of being sexy and proud of it. For wanting people to notice this lewd fifteen-year-old body,” Kaede teased, wriggling, delighting in the slight squish of her belly trying to melt with that of Rena’s slim baby fat. She was vaguely aware of how little she could on her knees and elbows, but realized it was enough as soon as Rena’s thighs clenched Kaede as did her arms, sweet breathing into Kaede’s ear enrapturing her entire being in shivers. 

“Y-y-you’re s-s-sexy, too, Kaede.”

She froze despite the sudden freedom of Rena’s legs collapsing upon her calves. Kaede had heard such sweet nothings before, but never by a Rena on the brink of cumming. Never in public, never with such desire in her voice. And never while ripping her clothes off, Kaede just realized—in this case the strap cinched about the back of her neck, snapping free. 

“Your voice is sexy,” Rena moaned, “your body is sexy, this swimsuit is sexy.” Her fingers flew as fast as her words, teasing Kaede as they unraveled the strings closing her top as if she’d practiced all morning. “The way you think I’m sexy is sexy.” Rena hugged, thrust their lips together. “How you know I’m proud of all the staring, beyond my embarrassment,” she gasped, pecking Kaede twice, “that’s sexy. It’s so hot.” Rena bear-hugged, a fistful of her top’s skirting scratching Kaede deep within as if grinding it and those words against her pussy. But it was her hips' desperate rolling, the grind of their matching white bottoms almost wearing down Kaede's clit like an eraser on paper. 

“Fuck,” strangled out of her, rocking faster, quicker, needing pleasure and Rena’s, more of her moans. “I don’t care if anyone sees us.” A sudden lightness overcame Kaede at once within and without as Rena tore away her top, its texture like rope burn scraping their compressed bosoms in a second that lasted one, white flash of an eternity.

Rena silenced them both with a savage makeout, smacking apart as she exhaled, “I don’t care.” Her hands left, exploring Kaede’s hair, the softness she knew Rena adored, and returned to hold her cheeks. “I want them to see us. They can see us, and see me, and they’ll realize no matter how appalled, they’ll realize that we’re sexy and no one can have either of us, ever. Fuck everyone else, I love you. I love you so much.” 

And Kaede let go. 

Of the strength in her arms and legs, of the fear of being stumbled upon. 

Of the floodgate holding in her desire, of the anxiety of being worthwhile partner material for Rena Minami (if only just for this moment). 

Kaede let go of it all, heaping everything unto Rena: her full body weight—her belly completely churning against the soft heat of Rena’s—her lips, a hand that had been teasing Rena’s waistband for however long at last finding that coveted baby-soft groin, a second pair of warm, wet lips, and finally a crushing, churning muscle within. Her thumb kissed Rena’s smoothness outside as her fingers curled and caressed inside, gently at first, then upon finding a soaked nipple of sorts Kaede rocked the ball of her thumb to and fro, pressing hard enough to crush it. 

Rena screamed into her mouth, screamed as Kaede didn't slow but heightened her aggression, every jitter of Rena's wavering moan as gratifying to her loins as the shin thrusting wildly between Kaede's thighs. She strangled Kaede in a hug, pussy screeching the loudest between them both as a newer dampness scorched her fingers, constricting the feeling from her fingers for but a moment. 

Kaede kept herself within Rena, to maintain intimate contact as their kiss broke away. She didn’t need to—their gazes worked well enough, hooded and drunk. “Happy one-year anniversary, Rena-chan.” It was the best she could do to match Rena’s passion from earlier. “I'm glad I make you as happy as you make me.” 

“K-Kaede, I—” 

“Wh-what the _frigging fruck?!_ ” Kaede whipped her head in time to find a tray and its contents crashing to the ground: a lime snow cone, a blue raspberry one, and another as distinctly cherry-shaded as Momoko’s mortified face. “I wait in line for five minutes in this heat, and gotta come back to _this?_ Seriously, you guys?! Are you—do you have _any shame_ at all?!”

_We’re seen._ Her heart was racing. _Everyone behind Momoko is probably wondering what’s going on._ And all Kaede could think about was Rena: her wild, wide gaze was frozen on Momoko’s face, a harsh contrast to the deepest crimson Kaede had ever seen on her girlfriend. She would think Rena was horrified if not for the gaping, mid-laugh contortion her mouth was stuck in, small sounds choking in her throat. Kaede returned to Momoko, swallowed down the bile of horror in her throat with a smirk that somehow made their elder flinch.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Momoko,” said Kaede, sitting upright. Sweaty seabreeze kisses teased her teats, wavering her words in tune with the light squeezing in her loins: “R-Rena and I are unash-shamed of our active s-s-sex life. R-right, Rena-cha-a'hn?” 

She still hadn’t moved a muscle. Suddenly this was no longer "good clean fun" as Rena embarked upon promising. Terror flooded Kaede; she’d gone too far, Rena was all bluster like always, she—the two of them both—were just caught in the throes of lust. This feeling compounded as Rena lifted an arm, slowly, as if attempting to cover her breasts. She was having a delayed reaction, broken by embarrassment. After all, her face was frozen still in deciding whether to scream her head off or laugh it away. 

An apology danced to the tip of Kaede’s tongue, held back in her throat by guilt, helped along by love and the thought that Rena would act without hesitation. 

Kaede took a breath, but then Rena’s hand formed a peace sign across her sight of Momoko. 

Rena was the best. “I fucking love you,” Kaede reacted. 

Momoko threw her hands up, turning. “I hate my bad timin’ so damn much.” 

  
  



	3. 10/11 - Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede's depraved enough to ask for it, and Rena's horny enough to roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for today were all not my thing, so I used "toys" as an excuse for anal. Enjoy!

The showerhead hissed, roaring hollowly in the otherwise vacant depths of the girls’ locker room at school. 

And it was hot: the air enough to make Rena’s head slosh; the prickle of every droplet beating upon her breasts, somehow reaching deep within her core, wringing it about. And the path countless fingers of water snaked down Kaede’s slim back, old and fresh. How water shivered free from her shoulders as she pressed her hands hard into the wall. Droplets beaded her cute little ass, rendering it a sparkling and perfectly flawed gem. 

But nothing could compare to the sight, the feeling, the way Kaede’s pert yet doughy derriere cradled Rena's thick meatstick. It was so soft, and warm, and small, genuinely encompassing her cock as well as a hotdog bun would. 

“Wh-wh-what happened to never using your magic again?” The audible fear conflicted with the flex of her cheeks, the squeeze around Rena’s shaft. “Rena-chan? You swore you wouldn’t ravish me with a penis again, what happened? Don’t you care about my feelings?” 

_‘You asked for this first,’_ she nearly snapped. Kaede had made a resonating point: her feelings were Rena’s priority. So instead, as her hips rocked on their own, grinding her girlfriends anus, she growled, “We’re only at this point cuz you asked first. Then that dumbass bet…” 

Fuck Kaede. No, seriously, _fuck her_ : “Shit,” Rena hissed as Kaede squeezed around her again. On its own her cock answered, flexing so hard that Rena’s abs felt as though she’d done a dozen crunches at once, flexing so hard she nearly popped out of Kaede’s caress—but Rena bent over, her nipples kissed by Kaede’s throbbing shoulders as she ground her cock harder into her boiling-hot, unspoiled flesh. 

How did they even get to this point? 

Oh, yeah: three days ago, on a Friday morning before walking to school together: _“Rena-chan! Um... uh, j-just once, I’d like to know what it feels like to have anal sex with you!”_

She spat out the heavily-sugared bran flakes Kaede had on offer for breakfast. And a long back and forth ended where she, as per usual, navigated Rena’s emotional objections with logic and, more importantly, a challenge of her own: until they got to the locker room showers Monday, Rena couldn’t spend an entire day in school with a vibrator taped to her clitoris. She threw back (mostly being conscientious of Kaede) that she had to spend all weekend with a butt plug, only removing it to do bathroomly business. 

She would never forget the way Kaede’s hooded eyes lit up upon seeing Rena approach their meeting spot in front of the school this morning. 

The way she ran over and smashed their lips together for all eyes to see. 

How her plugged butt jut out and practically wiggled, screaming for attention. She hadn't thought Kaede would last; Rena spent all weekend expecting Kaede to text a white flag emoji, only to have her Monday start with a veritable vacuum sucking out her tongue. That and the relentlessness on her clit made Rena clearly cum from the way she cried into Kaede’s mouth, knees banging together as the third and most intense spike of pleasure yet speared through her guts. 

Hey, a deal’s a deal. And sex was sex. Rena wanted to say no, but she also didn’t. 

She just as badly wanted to rut Kaede. To hear her scream. To make her cum and make her regret—regret unleashing this carnal demon Rena had kept locked away since the last and only time she used her powers to give herself the equipment of the other fucking sex fuck _fuck “Fuck, Kaede, please tell me if you want this or not already!”_

“Hmm…” Kaede rocked her bum from one side to the next, her humming broken by snorting as Rena’s pelvis followed, her grip crushing Kaede’s flesh globes so tightly around her cock that Rena was certain this was how anal felt. “Now that we’re finally _here_ , though,” she teased, bumping back into Rena’s crotch, continuing through their conjoined groans, “m'really scared, ah... Not of the pain, but, if I say ‘no~’” 

“Oh, fuck you!” She was fucking with her. Kaede was so fucking with her, she had to be! Again, fuck Kaede! Fuck her! Rena tore away from her warmth, exposing a gasping Kaede’s small but gaping anus. “Fuck you!” She aimed her flare at the darkness. “Don’t come crying to me if you’re sore!” 

“Yes!” Kaede cried, shattering whatever still restrained Rena’s sense of concern—an invisible hand that did not guide so much as shoved that cock inside her. And they both sang. _“R’hen’ha-cha-ha-haa’hn!”_ she wailed, sounding like laughter with every inch she took until she—no, Rena—could go no further, cushioned against Kaede’s rump. 

“Ah!” the redhead gasped, her entire frame throbbing. Both hands slapped further up the wall as her stance spread, pushing hard against the mushroom head as though trying to retract it back into Rena’s pelvis. “Ah! Rena! I can’t—!” 

A breath was taken, but no words came. Rena couldn’t breath, she couldn’t speak except moan—squeak, really—her lustful yodels ringing in the shower room, as nasally as Kaede had always loved them for. 

Kaede who loved her. 

Kaede who might be in pain. 

Rena breathed deep, “Are you oh—?! O-oh, _oh GOD!”_ She’d breathed too deep, or maybe something in her voice tightened the murderous grip Kaede had on her. Either way, a feeling exploded from a dam that was suddenly there, deep within. Pleasure—burning hot, soaking, syrupy fucking _pleasure._ It overflowed and drowned out a wailing, warm sentiment in Rena’s breast, burst around the tip of her cock then embraced her shaft completely and squirted from where they were joined. Kaede strangled her growth, so firmly she did, and yet Kaede was the one reacting: shocked stiff, gasping hard and high again and again, with a smile and tears in her eyes followed by laughter—joyful laughter louder and hotter than the showerhead massaging them both as she laid into Rena, her back curved and belly pushed out sexily and head cocked back and aside so she could guide their lips in an unbreakable lock. 

Rena found herself caressing the soaked, silky mat of Kaede’s hair, ensuring as much as their lips pressed harder. They kissed even harder as she realized she’d started it: Kaede shoving back, laughter pushed out her nose. 

The laughter, the gentle air kissing Rena’s cheek, staggered into bursts attuned to the flow of her pelvis, the rhythm of wet cracks joining a dumbbeat in Rena’s ears. A song—it was a song without words and little music and unspeakable emotion, backdropped by vivid white noise in the form of an all-encompassing, slobbering, clamping assault on every conceivable inch of Rena’s cock down and up, up and down. 

Up. 

Down. 

Down. 

Up…

_Fuck,_ Rena erupted.

“Ah!” Kaede cried as she massaged Rena up-and-down-down-and-up, up-down-down-up- _updowndownup—_ “Rena, I love you!” Kaede’s voice shuddered into her mouth before melting into it again. 

She breathed sharply as Rena’s hand flew from upon her hip, squeezing the slight jiggle of her belly. Kaede tightened around her, and so did Rena, throwing her whole arm around Kaede’s bouncing torso. It wasn’t enough; Rena slicked up her soaking front, squeezed Kaede’s throbbing breast and then the other before embracing her little rack fully. Kaede squealed into her lips, trying to rip Rena’s dick off, clenching her so tight. 

Hours later, Mitama’s cooking was startlingly interrupted by the sudden appearance of a sobbing Rena. A toweled Kaede was carried bridal-style, seemingly asleep if not for the dazed twinkle peeking out behind her hooded gaze. 

“I went too far again!” she cried, holding out Kaede before her. 

A glob of white plopped unto Mitama’s newly-mopped floor, punctuated by uncontrollable tittering. 


	4. 10/12 - Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena cheeps-out on a Christmas present, so Kaede takes it upon herself to seize another.

Snow fluttered past Kaede’s window, a mewl humming in the quiet of her apartment’s living room. Then another, higher and more nasally as she pulled at the gummy flesh with her teeth, stretching Rena’s teat far enough to take in her crimson complexion, a harsher shade than the sweater bunched around her shoulders. “Kaede…” she groaned, burying her citrus-balmed lips into her one and only top layer, letting out a muffled, _ “Augh, Kaede!”  _

Kaede sucked harder as she wrung the base of Rena’s breast, both hands needed for total circumference. “You’re so cute,” she slurred around the nipple, then suckled it, listened to Rena’s moan before she popped it out again, “should wear eyeshadow more often.” 

Tangerine-dusted eyelids fluttered, processing this, hooded and cast Kaede with a smile. “This’s your bonus Christmas present. Only once a year— _ agh! _ ” She threw her chin to the ceiling, and Kaede amped the aggression, kneading nipple and breast both. “Shit, shit!” Rena gasped into the back of her sleeve, nipple ground whilst her tit was crushed, stroked, and delighting Kaede at the way Rena’s naked hips writhed between her thighs in response. “Only once a year,” Rena managed, her words moaned in a flurry, “ _ once a year, _ m’willin’ to myself up like a clown for ya! I hate this crap! I hate the extra weight and stickiness on my face! I hate the old men on the train who stared, and s- _ so you’d better enjoy this stupid present, cuz it’s costing more than a pretty penny—GAH!”  _

Kaede’s fingertips hooked around her knuckles, bulging Rena’s tit absurdly alongside the nub swirling about her tongue. She met Rena’s glare through the sandwich of her blush and eyeshadow, radiating the writhing in her belly as a look that she hoped said,  _ ‘I’mma take a second present for myself, Rena-chan.’  _

Her brows furrowed in a way that screamed,  _ ‘Fuck you.’  _

  
Kaede winked an,  _ ‘I love you, too,’  _ and Rena smiled a  _ ‘Dummy’  _ back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brevity and lack of intensity with this one. I felt like something short and sweet today that would clearly lead into the day's titled prompt.


	5. 10/13 - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Kaede's sex freak side began the night of their first anniversary by an overly eager and love-drunk Rena

_‘Don’t be nervous, Kaede.’_

It’d been five days since the couple embarked on a hiking marathon around Japan.

_‘You look adorable.’_

And five hours since they had arrived at this hot springs resort Rena “off-handedly” messaged to Kaede weeks prior, in preparation for today’s significant date. 

_‘With the pearl and ribbons, why, Rena’s just gonna die of cuteness, guaranteed!’_

It’d also been five minutes since Rena turned the shower off. 

_‘Just, when it’s time for the big reveal, don’t try for a sexy pose so much as a cute one.’_

Five seconds had passed since the fifth time Kaede replayed Momoko’s mentoring for this moment. 

_‘Oh! And don’t forget your lines, neither! Gotta be upfront and honest with your girlfriend; after all. She always is when the two o’ ya are at your most vulnerable—eh? Yes, she tells me! Enough, at least… a li’l too much, if I’m being honest… A-anyway! Look! It’d do her good if you just let it all out there, how ya feel and the like. I promise you she’ll love it.’_

And five heartbeats later Rena stepped out in a second satin robe, stumbling over her words: “I… I-I’m your… Kaede’m, I’m… y-your…” 

_‘Like I said, this little line’s everything; the rest’ll come naturally to ya, more so than it would if Rena were in your shoes. Just be sure not to forget: big reveal, cute pose, and tell her—’_

“Happy Anniversary Rena-chan I’m your present because _because it’s all I have to give so_ **_please don’t laugh AND POSE!_ **

Kaede froze as her hands groped at nothing, the bathrobe already pooled around her feet. “Uh…” Rena’s widened eyes betrayed nothing, not love nor arousal. “Pose! There!” Kaede squeaked, jutting her butt aside—“Uh, and this!”—and placing a finger on her chin. “Eh?” Rena swallowed, opened her mouth… lowered her eyes to the ground. 

Kaede must have looked fucking stupid. “I’m sorry,” she breathed, feet sliding together, hands additionally before her crotchless g-string. “M’sorry, I… I ruined it.” 

“Dammit, Momoko.” Rena’s gentleness was a surprising relief. “She helped you, too, didn’t she?” 

“I-I went to her first, though! A- _and I picked the—_ th-the _lingerie_ , so, don’t… get angry with her. For just being in my corner, holding my hand.” 

Rena laid a hand atop her bathrobe-clad hip. “Tch, you and me both. Lemme guess, she told you to call yourself the present, didn’t she?” Kaede kept one hand covering herself as she clapped the other overtop her giggle. The butterflies swarmed harder within, hearing Rena’s soft, bubbly echo. “Baka-Momoko reads too many cheesy romances.” 

And then their eyes met, and the atmosphere tightened once again: Kaede was dressed like an idiot, and Rena couldn’t keep their gazes locked, her eyes bobbing as if torn between sparing Kaede’s feelings and feeling too embarrassed to try.

“So… um...” Rena mumbled, clenching both ends of her robe’s knot, “d-don’t laugh, cuz… because if you do—!” Her eyes flashed wetly, startling Kaede more so than her suddenness. Rena recoiled, definitely assuming the worst; she sighed, just as surely replaying Momoko’s advice as Kaede had. 

Still, her next words were a surprise: “‘Cause I’ll be really sad if you laugh at me, Kaede. I know that everybody else in the whole world would, if I showed them what’s underneath here.” Her fists parted, stretching out the straps whilst the knot on her front shrunk. “Everybody ‘cept you,” she continued to the floor. “You’ll have my back. Least, that’s what I expect from you at this point: you won’t laugh even though I look like an idiot, and you won’t call me one for trying too hard to be s-s-sexy.” She took a deep breath, and her words propelled forth: “You’ll sigh and be rendered speechless at how gorgeous I look! And you’ll call me sexy! You’ll make me feel sexy and loved and—! And…” Wincing within herself, coiled so tight her shoulders shook, Kaede feared that Rena was about to cry from terror. 

Something, anything—but already Kaede was speechless. This act of courage alone had to be the sexiest thing Rena’s ever done. 

“And please let that be your reaction,” she whispered to the egg-sized knot below, “‘cause I got nothing else to give ya. Whatcha got this past year… it’s everything I _have_ , Kaede, there is _nothing else_ I can do except be a Rena who’s worth Kaede’s time!” she finished, yanking apart the straps. 

And tugging. 

She tugged again. “Shit!” she cried, her fiddling with the solid little knot urgently. “Fucking—! Stupid—!” 

“Rena-chan.” Kaede noted she was suddenly before her girlfriend. “Rena, honey?” 

“Wha, _huh’mmf_.” Rena instinctively tried to pull away from the kiss, but was caressed in place. She ceased resisting half a heart-pound later, even pressed herself deep enough into Kaede to bend her backwards (and kick up her foot in delight). 

A soft smack punctuated the end of their kiss, of the tingles pressing wetly into Kaede’s lips and surging round her brain. Or so she thought—Kaede opened her eyes to find Rena gazing upon her, untied hair hanging limply around a breathing, glowing, loving face.

It felt silly, the way Kaede’s heart itself seemed to orgasm on sight. “That was amazing,” she cried, clenching the crossed halves of Rena’s robe. “You’re amazing. You’re brave and you’re sexy a-and—” 

“Oi,” she mumbled, shy as her smile, “don’t try so hard. I might not believe you.” 

That wouldn’t do, not at all. Kaede wrung the fabric with all her emotion. “Then please believe me when I say that I _love_ you. Believe me when I say this past year has been the best of my life, warts and all, because of a special someone whom I can share these feelings with and not feel like a stupid-looking idiot for doing so, even when I believe I am and I do!” 

“K-Kaede—” 

“These last five minutes have made this a wonderful first anniversary, Rena, and I look forward to sharing myself with you and you doing the same in turn before we reach the next.” 

Rena’s parted lips pursed shut with a swallow—a gulp that left her gasping. “You’re the amazing one.” And Kaede felt herself risen as Rena straightened, embraced and then squeezed against her softness. “You love Rena more than Rena loves herself. Rena can’t _even…_ ” Her shoulders shook as did her voice; as did an ache shudder in Kaede’s breast. “She couldn’t even say she loves you again if it’s outside of sex.” 

“But that’s okay.” Kaede massaged between her shoulder blades. “Because Rena loves Kaede more than I love myself. But I can’t bring myself to hate Kaede completely.” She pushed their shoulders apart, drawing Rena to her eyes. “Because if I wasn’t Kaede, then Rena wouldn’t love me. And if I hated myself completely, then that would be an insult to Rena-chan’s feelings, wouldn’t it?” 

“You’re damn right it would.” A pained smile ached Kaede’s soul yet warmed her all over, a feeling which burst gently as Rena pulled her down for a kiss between the bangs. “Rena isn’t so bad either,” she whispered into Kaede’s hair, as if directly to her thoughts. “If she could somehow nab an amazing girlfriend like Akino Kaede, anyway…” 

“But, ‘how can I tell if it’s not the lust talking?’” Feeling Rena stiffen before her at once hurt and healed. Kaede reengaged the hug, squeezing her negativity out. “That’s what you’re thinking. because Rena-chan is so silly she still thinks words are the only things that matter. Which, if they did,” she breathed into Rena’s ear, “I would’ve never liked Rena-chan enough to want her to be my friend, let alone girlfriend.” Her shudder was like a massage for the soul, delightful enough to make Kaede giddy for another hug, but not before smooching Rena on the cheek. “You’re bad with words, but Rena-chan’s Shakespeare in other forms of communication.” 

“Now I _know_ you’re exaggerating.” 

Kaede’s fingers hooked themselves within the collar of her robe. “Call it rose-tinted goggles, luv.” She kissed a baring shoulder, strapped with something frilly and forest-green. “Either way, I’m head-over-heels-in-love with Rena-chan and the cute, sexy little ways she shows how much she cares about me.” The robe was bunched around Rena’s biceps; her face alight yet stupefied but overshadowed by the twin swells of flesh squeezed before Kaede’s eyes. “Case in point,” she heard herself mumble from afar, “Rena’s willing to risk mockery if it means solidifying her place as the most beautiful girlfriend I could ever ask for.” 

And Kaede yanked her bath robe to her hips, Rena wriggling the rest of the way and stepping out, and away, and covering herself with but a turn, an upraised thigh, and two arms about as effective as the narrow strips of fabric cutting into her breasts. 

Three seconds later, it hit Kaede that they were a pair of leaves, skinny like eucalyptus. And the laciness of the bra was in the guise of many clovers. Four-leafed. Lucky— _Kaede was lucky._ And Rena was, too, looking ready to burst from the poor garment, though it tried with all its might to contain her. 

They were like loaves of bread squeezed into rubber bands. 

“Holy moly,” Kaede reacted, much to Rena’s cry of “Baka!” But she couldn’t help herself. “You even got a leafy-looking set.” It wasn’t a surprise that it was lingerie, that much was clear from the start. “The lacing is so cute, Rena-chan!” She hugged herself tight in answer, fluffing her copious meat. The way her thighs squeezed together, if not for the straps wrapped around her hips Rena would look naked down below. 

Shit. 

She was so hot. 

Kaede’s never thought of Rena in those exact words before, but… “You’re really fucking sexy.” 

Rena gawked, forgetting her shyness altogether so swiftly that her chest wobbled back in place and that _just about did it for Kaede._ She threw herself at the poor girl and together they fell, the air rushing briefly by until they thumped upon their joined sleeping mats. 

Her girlfriend grunted as Kaede straddled her stomach, kneading her and finding arousal in the way her soft, bulging flesh filled and wobbled in her hands as four separate chunks. It was like handling four breasts at once but they were all Rena’s and that made it better. “I’unno if anybody’d be able to _think_ about laughing seeing you in this.” Kaede’s voice jumped with the throbbing in her core—the rock of her hips she suddenly realized. “And you picked this out with me in mind, Rena. That’s just so—! _So… fuck!_ ” Kaede bounced on the pleasure between her legs, encircled and squished that within her hands. “It’s so wonderfully cute and lewd that I— _I’m gonna—!_ ” 

Rena then lashed at her crotch and - just before the welling burst, filling Kaede from core to more - she thumbed at the special feature of Kaede’s g-string: a pearl nestled beneath her clitoris.

It was like an neverending thumb rubbing within her, and Rena spun it like there was a prize at the end. 

She got a song instead, a single high note which shot up through Kaede’s core and out the back of her skull. White, whiter, and the whitest it’s ever been the whole world flashed as Rena demanded an encore before the climax even finished: the proverbial thumb wriggling urgently beneath Kaede’s clit, smooth and flawless and shaving off shock after shock after fucking shock from base to tip and not a milimeter abandoned. 

“This outfit you picked is ridiculous as hell!” she heard from afar, barely, over the torture between her legs and the shocks screaming throughout her body. “You think I’d not get what you were going for here?!” The cold, tight feeling pinched around her nipples was suddenly joined by another on one side, scorching and all-consuming and then swallowing the other entirely. “You’re so fucking _stupid_ ,” Rena and her fingers yanked, Kaede shrieking forth before crushing her tits in the search for support, “you’re stupid s’hell, Kaede,” she moaned, “if you think you had to try so hard to be called sexy back.

“And you call _me_ brave?” Kaede heard, barely, over the roaring, writhing mess which yanked at her blue-netted teats, drilled within her vulva as if trying to dig in. “This outfit’s the single most embarrassing thing I’ve ever seen! And yet I can’t get enough of it, because _you’re_ wearing it! You wore it while comforting me and didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it!” Grinding—Rena was just grinding Kaede’s nipples between her fingers now, the pearl shuddering wildly against her clit. 

“Rena-chan!” Warm flesh kissed each of her fingernail’s bases, Kaede was crushing her so hard. “Rena-chan, it’s too much!” 

“No! Fuck you! You cared about me too much to feel even the least bit bothered by how you look! I’m brave? Me?! _Fuck off!_ You’re so ignorant sometimes it pisses me off, _you cute little dumbass!_ ” Rena's aggression spiked as did the pearl's grind, vibrating blindingly within Kaede.

_“RENA-CHAN! Oh, gosh!”_ Kaede’s teats were pulled harder. Down upon Rena she went, the softness gumming around her nipples devoured in a pleasurable hell of ridged sawing. “I’m cumming!” she cried, part of her praying it’d act as a safe word. “I’ve been cumming, I’m cumming and I’m cumming and I just can’t stop feeling good!” A clap-turned-firm-grip upon her buttocks kept Kaede trapped, bouncing between pleasure everywhere: her cheek squeezed, rolled, the shocks twisting round those running deep inside her pussy, racing upon her clit; Rena’s jaw sawing to and fro as her nipples were probed by a tongue poised to penetrate them, but failing and trying harder with every assault. 

A small part in the back of Kaede’s head realized she was no longer singing; that there were other patrons of this spa. But Rena’s tits clapped in gentle applause regardless as Kaede’s thighs—everything—throbbed wildly. 

Rena was indeed a Shakespeare when it came to nonverbal communication. 

  
  



	6. 10/14 - Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede repays Rena for all the times she screwed her senseless

It was like being on the edge of a cliff—from all sides. 

It was like being in the last minute of the last class on a Friday. Before break started. 

It was like wearing that stupid vibrator all day again. 

“Like” is the keyword here. To put it succinctly, Kaede was being the worst thing in existence ever. The worst freaking smiling about it at the foot of the bed. 

“P’hlease…” Rena gulped for air, drawing deep from the near-bursting depths of her core that took her breath away. “P’uh… p’hlease, Kae... let me, lemme cum,  _ ah _ …” 

Her skin looked extra soft and kissable bathed in candlelight, like she’d gotten a tan. “Hmm~... Gimme another minute.” Kaede reached for the ceiling, sighing sweetly, shuddering. Her belly trembled, just begging to be squished. 

“Fu-huck!” Rena cried, trying to rub her knees together, her thighs, something—fucking  _ anything _ . “Kaede, please, we’ve been at this for-fucking-ever! I’m sorry, okay?!” 

Kaede held her hips, rocked them left. “Oh?” She bobbed to the right. “And what is it you’re sorry for?” 

This sassy bitch… making her happy, for one. Finding her irresistible for another. “For destroying your asshole,” Rena groaned, loving and hating the coiling in her groin as she did. “For going nuts on you our anniversary.” 

“Among other things,” Kaede said, as gently as her smile. She strolled up Rena’s right, breasts fluttering with her exaggerated step. “You need discipline, Rena-chan. You lose yourself to your lust when it matters most, like when I need a break or to pee.” Fingers skittered like spiders up Rena’s knee, her thigh. “That’s why you’re tied spread-eagle to my bed.” Kaede lingered below her navel, tickling just shy of scratching the itch between her legs. 

“Y-you’re no better!  _ Ah!”  _ The tip of Kaede’s fingernail probed the ridge of Rena’s slit. Her hips bucked into the touch, but Kaede somehow tore her teasing fingers faster. And to no one’s amusement but her own—her fucking grin that ate shit for breakfast, melting it witih pleasure was one of the gentler things Rena vied to do right now. 

“You’re pretty much right, I’m not much different from you.” Kaede teased a fingernail up Rena’s slit, leaving behind a trail of fire. “For instance,” she said, gliding so gently up Rena’s stomach, yet cutting deep into her very being, “we both know how much I love these boobies of yours.” Kaede swiped round the circumference of Rena’s right breast. “I can’t get enough of them.” Rena nodded, praying it would drive Kaede to give in to her desire—her girlfriend who did indeed love these heavy creep-magnets. “And I love finding new ways to make your cute moans happen.

“Like so.” A tingle had hummed dully throughout her breasts since Kaede last teased them, a burn suddenly crushed in an iron grip and fled to the peak, to the very apex of her nipple. A moan rolled in Rena’s throat as did her hips below, desperate to keep the connection going. But Kaede grasped with her other hand, completely encompassing Rena’s tit in a warm, pulverising caress. 

Squeaks burst forth, her focus not on the itch being scratched in the form of Kaede’s squeezes but rather her girlfriend’s mischievous glint—a battle of wills. It was a battle that Rena knew was doomed to fail, but nothing on this earth could have prepared her for the way Kaede twisted her breast as though wringing a towel.

Her pursed lips nearly burst. It felt like a victory. But then Kaede winked, the sight alone walloping Rena in the crotch so hard she gasped for air—whereupon the clenching round her And Rena’s moans bounced stupidly about the room, high and fast and breathy and just as nasally as Kaede for whatever reason loved them for. “Oh, gosh!” she mewled, arcing into some breast became a mauling, like Kaede were working a stubborn pepper shaker. 

pleasure to touch her, anybody’s, anything’s—pleasure ready to rocket out of her and never be seen again. 

Kaede’s touch vanished on the spot, Rena’s tit left a scorching, writhing mass of nerves. “Damn it all!” she dryly sobbed, twisting in her binds. “I wanna cum! Let me cum already, jerk!” 

“My point is, I’m lustful, too,” said Kaede. “But you, Rena, you’re depraved.” Down, down, slowly but surely her finger went. “You like smashing your brain in with pleasure.” Rena cried, her internal “overflowing glass” just barely dripping over its sides. It vied to spill, had to; it’d make a mess, but Rena didn’t care. A Witch could do it for all she cared. 

And then, with an, “I do, too,” Kaede grabbed at her crotch and just as quickly tore away, her thumb sparing no time for Rena’s clit to register much to her world-ending despair. “But sex is a conversation!” Kaede cried over Rena. “It’s what I believe Mitama-san had told us…! And you, Rena, you’re telling me that when you’re in the state you are now, all you can think about is your own pleasure—even if it’s about wanting me to feel more of mine, it circles back to your own gratification. You’re somewhat selfish when it comes to our lovemaking, Rena-chan, and I’m getting a little sick of it.”

“Kaede,” Rena whimpered, “please, Kaede, m’sorry…” 

Her girlfriend straightened, hands behind her back. Smiling, of course. “You need to learn your lesson, and I don’t think you have. After all, if we went to satisfy each other now, how’m I supposed to know you won’t just attack me, and not let up until I’ve cummed my brains out?” Kaede lowered her fingertips, past her navel. “Look,” she chirped, pulling at her baby fat for display of a deliciously wet pussy, “my body’s so familiar with that kinda treatment, my walls are clenching at the mere thought of it.” 

And Kaede crossed her arms, her soft little breasts squishing together. Rena swallowed, just barely hearing the words, “My heart is scared, though.” 

She heard it clearer as it replayed in her head. “Wh—y-you are? It is? Why didn’t you…?” 

Kaede reached over, the very weight of her touch upon Rena’s hair a relief, like water over fire. “It’s not that big a deal, don’t fret,” she teased, stroking the locks down to her shoulders, again and again. “It annoys me more than anything. I wanna know what’s going through Rena’s head—” 

“You know it’s because I’m fucking crazy about you!” The truth. “I love you, you fucking baka-Kaede!” The truth came so easily when all Rena cared about was pleasure. Perhaps Kaede had a point. 

She bared her teeth, as if in victory. “I’m well-aware. Nice to hear you say that, though.” 

“I really am sorry.” It was hard to sound genuine instead of horny, but Rena hoped Kaede could see the meaning in her eyes. “I’ve felt bad every time I’ve gone too far—” 

“You can’t just keep feeling bad, though, Rena-chan. That isn’t enough, remember? The time you came at me disguised as Momoko?” Kaede shook her head, smiling like Rena was some naive child. “I hate to break this to ya, but once I’m satisfied tonight—that is to say, without you feeling so—I’ve decided that we won’t have sex for a month.” Kaede huffed at the horror Rena knew had burst across her face. “You need to learn your lesson. And you need to learn what it feels like to have a partner who just does what they want.” 

“Please, no…” 

Kaede tilted her head back, shaking where she stood as her mouth parted in a silent sound. “A little payback,” she moaned, sticking her tongue out at Rena, “feels surprisingly good.”

They weren’t going to fuck for a month. “Go to hell!” No fucking for a fucking month. “I hate you!” Rena thrashed her throbbing pussy in the air, the headboard of the bed clapping against the wall. “I’ll fucking give you more than a little payback the next time we’re in bed, just wait!” 

“Make that two months. And if I catch you cheating, Rena-chan, if I catch wind that you relieve yourself without my permission, I’m gonna add another month.” 

  
  



	7. 10/15 - Mommy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede vows to Rena what she failed to give her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one; just two broken girls who needed a quirky outlet to say what needed to be said. Don't be too confused by the very last line - it's a reference to my soon-to-be-finished fic, 'Sayuki Steps In'

“Are you cold?”

The wind tugged at Kaede’s hair, gently albeit incessantly, curving round the buffer of Rena’s immense figure. The leaves overhead whispered, Rena’s smile on the foreground peeking out from her mountains—a sunset, that was her face. That’s how soft it was, how warm it was. And beautiful. 

Kaede shook her head. “I’m warm when I’m with you… Mommy.” Her insides tightened up. 

Rena blanched, but that was to be expected. What would follow was the anticipation.

____

_ “This’s… such a weird thing to ask, Kaede.”  _

_ “O-oh, yeah, I guess—”  _

_ “I mean, we’ll have to go somewhere without any people or buildings around, if I gotta become so big. B-but that’s not the issue here!”  _

_ “...Oh, Rena-chan~”  _

_ “Why do you look so relieved, dummy? We still got a problem here! Namely, you don’t even wanna have sex?  _ You?  _ Then what’s the point?”  _

____

“Mommy?” 

She grunted softly—a moan as Kaede clenched the front of her sweater. Electing to ignore that, her eyes bore into Rena’s, matched her knitted brows. 

“Don’t be afraid, Mommy.” Kaede prayed her eyes radiated with urging, the “point” of this desire long held since she was a little girl, first realizing herself a burden on her loved ones. “You never ever  _ ever  _ have to be afraid of  _ me _ . Your secrets are safe, I pinky promise.” 

“I-I kn—” 

“You don’t hafta pretend to be strong around me,” Kaede thought aloud, back to the past, to Rena, and her mother currently absent. “You don’t hafta act like everything’s alright. ‘Cuz… because I’m your special girl, and that means I gotta make sure you’re as happy as you make me.” The leaves’ whisper in the quiet was a shocking warmth—she had Rena, heart and attention both. “I love you, Mommy.” Kaede brought an arm up and around and deep into her enormous mammary. Intimate, but Rena’s composure relaxed completely. “I’m not a dumb little kid. I know adults lie to make themselves seem heroic.” 

“K-Kaede… chan, Kaede-ch—” 

“And you’re  _ still  _ my hero, even though you’re a pretty bad liar.” Kaede kept her one-armed embrace going as she pulled away, finding a stricken face gazing down upon her, tracks glistening down her cheeks unbesmirched. Kaede already knew she had Rena by the heart, yet it was suddenly hard to make out the beauty crowned in a shifting canopy as her gentler details began to blur. “You’re still my hero, even though I hear you cry when you think you’re alone—even  _ that’s  _ really strong and cool to me. But…” Kaede couldn’t keep her smile going, it hurt too much; this was—had been—getting too real, “but I don’t want you to struggle harder than you do ‘cause of me. That hurts me, Momma! And heroes don’t hurt children!” 

A sob choked forth, Rena cradling Kaede tighter as she curled within herself, side-ponytail shuddering in its flow through the breeze. “I’m a failure of a mother, then, aren’t I?” 

“Heroes get back up when they fall. They don’t give up, and you never do!” 

Rena brought Kaede in, deeper within her bust, enveloping her. “But I can’t protect you from anything,” she cried. “I can’t do anything to save you from this awful world and the monsters it leaves inside you!” Kaede’s head was cradled, the fingers massaging and caressing into her. “My baby… Kaede-chan, I can’t… I can’t—the thought of failing you, and knowing all this… it makes me feel… like you’d be better off in a—in an…  _ a better place. _ ” 

Kaede had a feeling Rena would lose herself in the role, and yet she still doubted. 

Just as she doubted Mom—that she would be far happier if Kaede were elsewhere but here. 

“No! There’s nowhere better than right here with you! Being apart from you would hurt me more than anything!” she wailed into the pillowy depths of her girlfriend, overwhelmed—her parents speaking in hushed voices that they’ll have to move to a cheaper apartment; Mommy crying overhead, professing how badly she feels—unable to help Kaede make friends with her classmates, cure her bullying or protect her from the world. And then, Rena. Just Rena, the light at the end of the tunnel.

“I’m sorry, Kaede, that was—it’s-it  _ is _ —s-such a horrible thing to think, but I’m so weak I can’t help it!” 

“Then let  _ me  _ help it,” Kaede gulped, “Mommy. R-Rena. Let me into all of your heart.” 

_ “You already are.”  _ And she rose Kaede swiftly into her lips, a kiss on the forehead. “My beautiful, strong baby girl—I take everything you said to me and give it back. Let me into your heart and I  _ promise  _ I’ll never leave it, no matter how dark it gets!” 

Rena got so passionate when she didn’t have anxieties or societal pressure bearing down on her; a cute romantic beneath it all. 

_ ‘Let me into your heart…’  _ If only Kaede’s five-year-old self had the courage she did now a decade later. “Yes.” Kaede shuddered, and something powerful welled, surging through her. “Yes, Mommy, just please don’t hate me!” She threw herself out of Rena’s arms. 

“Woah!” Rena reoriented herself upright, wrapping Kaede completely in her big, soft arms. “Kaede-chan, my sweet little girl…” 

“Don’t throw me away…” 

“Never.” 

“Don’t let me be a burden to you, Mommy.” 

A chuckle wavered in her ear. “Silly girl, I can only do that if you let me inside to help bear it.” An offer—a promise to correct the mistakes of her past; those that made Kaede the mess she is today, being babied by her giant girlfriend, whom she tricked into playing therapist. “And only if you tell me when  _ I  _ am,” Rena added, her chipper tone wavering. “‘Cuz Mommies’re supposed to protect their babies from monsters… especially theirs, and those inside themselves.” 

It was a deal, but Kaede didn’t need to say as much. It’d been a deal since they started dating; since Kaede prompted Rena with a future together, symbolized by a ruby ring she’d gifted with the promise. 

Since Sayuki nearly tore them apart, and made losing Rena for good more terrifying than the idea of asking her to play Mommy just this one time. 


	8. 10/16 - Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 - Kaede teases Rena in many ways at once.

A curt tapping filled Rena’s head. No—it was her bedroom, pale but faintly alight, and quiet as the grave besides.  _ Residue from a dream, _ she assumed as her eyelids crashed gently shut. 

The rhythm started up, sharper and more clearly from the right, outside her window.  _ ‘Burglar!’  _ reacted a lurch of stupid fear; there was only one “burglar” in the world polite enough to knock, who would just so happen to desire entry from a second-story window. 

Rena tore from her bed and was instantly met with the expected—and her heart jumped for joy whilst externally she was “annoyed.” No, actually, she  _ was  _ annoyed, but Rena couldn’t deny the writhe in her chest at the sight of the redhead’s bright, amber eyes.

“Baka!” she hissed as she reeled in Kaede by her gloved hands. Of course the vine she ascended on just  _ had  _ to dissipate in the brightest, most magical fucking burst of sparkles possible. “What if someone sees?” 

Kaede twisted a foot, hands clasped before her all innocent-like. “Oh? Are you embarrassed by me, still, Rena-chan?” 

“I-I never was, dumbass! You  _ know  _ that was to protect us from other people’s judgement—” Kaede’s soft giggles filled the space and Rena’s heart, alongside the familiar sliminess of embarrassment. “You here just to tease me, or what?” 

“In a way~” 

Her playfulness first stopped Rena’s heart cold, the replay of those three words then tickled all over.  _ “Why?” _ Rena fought the urge to slap herself then and there. “I mean, why now? Not that I dislike it, but why didn’t you text me?” 

“Cuz you would’ve said ‘no.’” 

“Yeah!” Rena whispered harshly. “Because my folks and my little brothers are asleep right down the hall!” Kaede cradled Rena’s face in the roughness of her gloves, smile unwavering as she brought it to her lips, clasping round her bottom half and gumming it. 

The casual confidence she would randomly display pissed Rena off. 

So fucking hot, every time. 

But in times like these? 

Rena cursed herself as she wrapped Kaede tight, her bosom squished flat against her poncho, their stomachs locked in a hot, churning mess of softness until suddenly, cruelly, Kaede pushed herself away, staggered, her face like hot coals and gasping without a sound. 

“I won’t mind if you think I should leave. If you’re afraid you can’t keep your voice down.” 

Rena couldn’t deny that Kaede had a point, offensive and hypocritical as it was. A desire rose quicker than a decision, said aloud before Rena could even consider what it meant: “Did you really come all this way to see me?” 

It was like some part of her needed that confirmation more than anything; more than Kaede’s obvious love and lust and commitment, even after two years of dating. 

“You’re talking like I need a reason to wanna spend time with my girlfriend.” 

The g-word still kicked Rena’s heartbeat up a notch, but she swallowed it down so as not to encourage Kaede. “I love you, too.” She smiled back, and Kaede made a happy grunt. 

But then she turned to leave so suddenly. Rena took a step in automatic reply, reaching for her poncho’s coattails. Kaede whirled back around before she could take a second, a horrifically playful glitter dancing in her eyes. “I gotta ask, though: is that your usual nightwear?” 

“Huh?” It was like a second skin, she had to take it in to remember—a longline bra was so form-fitting that Rena’s still-awakening brain would have thought herself naked, if not for its baby-blue fabric. She brought her hips forth, and her briefs did indeed match and squeezed around her thighs. 

She caught Kaede’s gaze lift a second following Rena’s, not at all embarrassed to have been caught staring. In fact, Kaede seemed pervertedly happy about it. “Dumbass!” Rena twisted away, hugging herself. “Why’s it matter?” she hissed. 

Kaede strolled close. Too close. Rena tried to maintain at least three inches between them, but Kaede was a bully in the bedroom 80% of the time. “It’s cute, albeit very adult on Rena-chan’s body. Like a lot of things about her appearance...” Rena’s legs hit the bed, then her back following a yelp as brief as the trip down. “Like your undies, for example.” And then the bed sank, and Kaede was right on top of her, and their stomachs were squished together again. The weight felt so good, too good. “Everything about you, even as a magical girl, is teetering on the edge of utter lewdness, Rena-chan.” Everything flashed white, but it took too long to care about what awaited on the other end. 

“Dammit, Kaede,” Rena groaned, her weight tender and wholly blanketing. “You’re so mean.” 

Kaede knew herself damn irresistible by now, had to. “You’re about to see how mean I can be,” she tittered, peeling away like the most agonizing bandaid. The urge to crush Kaede against her was stronger than ever. “Open your eyes, Rena-chan~” 

It was less Kaede’s tone and more the ache for contact tingling throughout Rena’s breasts that drew her out. She kicked herself for not greeting this sight sooner; to put it bluntly, the sight was cunny-clenching: Kaede in green-striped panties, her belly barely beginning to crown the little bow on top, her chest expanding in a futile effort to fill the cups of a leafy-laced bra. 

Oh. 

Kaede teased the explanation, for no benefit but a way of humiliating Rena further: “You left these behind earlier. Laid them out right on top of my sink like you were gonna change into ‘em after your shower.” She tsk’d as a slender pair of weights snaked up Rena’s belly, agonizingly slow across her top instead of proceeding along the flesh beneath. “It’s a shame that the Witch emerged so close by, and got you so filthy. A greater shame that you’re so darn considerate, not wanting to track filth into my apartment.”

Rena cried into her hand, a firm hold squeezing round her breasts. It was so warm they cried for more,  _ she  _ cried for more, but a paper-thin layer of fabric blocked Kaede’s touch and further pleasure. 

“You’re sexy in the cutest, most inappropriate ways, Rena-chan,” Kaede said while squeezing her tits together. Rena mewled, her nipples kissing on the verge of kissing by Kaede’s erotic hand—if not for this damned top. “Can you tell me if I am?” she asked, grinding the protrusions of her top together, against the rough fabric, as well as her very being into a mushy, messy slop. “If you tell me that I am, I’ll stop teasing you.”

“Fuck,” Rena moaned. Kaede was here in the middle of the night, turning Rena’s surprise present against her in the sexiest way imaginable. Kaede was on top of her, weighed with nothing but love and lust for no one but Minami Rena. Her cute face was drunk, biceps squishing together her delectable bosom—developed just enough to prod the front of Rena’s DD-cups on the exhale. 

Kaede’s body quivered, trembling slightly every inhale. The sensation, the eroticism of this setup, must be teasing her just as hard. 

“Why the fuck do I need to say it?” Rena cried, wavering between a whisper and her inside voice. Not even her subconscious cared to wince; every corner of her brain was full of Kaede. “You know you’re sexy. You know you’re cute. Every time I thought I got you beat you come around and do some embarrassing, erotic bullshit to top it— _ ah! _ ” Rena was clenched so amazingly hard she nearly failed to swallow the cry, pleasure surging up her core as Kaede echoed, squeezing whilst moisturizing Rena’s stomach with girlcum. 

_ Kaede,  _ she processed,  _ just came while wearing the underwear I bought to excite her, and all I did was compliment her.  _

Rena made Kaede feel good. 

She gratified Kaede without even laying a finger on her. 

Kaede, who came to her home in the middle of the night for no reason other than because she loved Rena and wanted to be with her. 

Rena’s hips throbbed once, twice, bouncing Kaede and her moans into the nighttime’s stillness.  _ “I’m cumming,”  _ Rena squeaked,  _ “I’m actually cumming!”  _

“Rena!” Kaede crashed forth lips-first, her crotch writhing against Rena’s navel, into it and away, to and fro and humid and reeking strongly of her husky-smelling sex. “Rena,” she gasped amongst their smackering makeout, “my Rena, my wonderful, beautiful, kind Rena…” 

“Fuck, Kaede!” Rena hugged tight, pressed her harder into their kiss, unto her stomach. So hard Kaede’s hips couldn’t move but still they tried their best, shivering frantically as though trying to hump her. 

Close. 

It was so close suddenly—the welling in her core ready to burst and fill Rena from head to toe blindingly. 

But then, “Rena-chan?” A gentle double-knock threw the whole thing on pause—Rena and Kaede both, their breathing, even the pleasure seemed to evaporate despite its screams between her legs, despite the shudder of Kaede’s clenching thighs. “Are you okay, Rena-chan?” Mom called again. “You’re not crying again, are you sweetie? Can I come in?” 

Kaede’s usual, terrified paleness gawked down on her. 

Rena was certainly a mirror. Telepathically she screamed,  _ ‘I told you a million, bajillion times that these walls are paper-thin, BAKA!’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's oneshot will be a continuation, involving the prompt 'Distracted Sex.' I think this cliffhanger will give you a pretty good idea of what that means.


	9. 10/16 - Distracted Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena tries to diffuse her mother's concerns whilst Kaede teases her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late, I got hit by a car yesterday and didn't feel like writing.

“Rena-chan?” Mom called as her daughter pushed Kaede off, to no resistance but a horrifyingly excited grin. “You’re wide awake in there, a mother’s ears are like a cat’s!” She was trying the playful act now—as Rena was yanking Kaede by her own bra straps, their lips crashing. 

Kaede peeped but melted in record time, wrapping herself completely in a loving reciprocation.  _ ‘I’m not mad,’  _ Rena thought “aloud,”  _ ‘but I really hate you right now.’  _

To which Kaede—instead of leaving, thinking out an apology, or virtually anything that would save them both from getting into big trouble—swiped down Rena’s back and helped herself to a handful of booty. 

“You’re definitely crying, Rena-chan, I hear you squeaking in there.” 

Actually, it was Kaede as Rena threw them both unto the bed. They broke apart, shocking lips and core at once _ —Fuck, why is this so thrilling?— _ as Rena cracked, “Y-yeah, I’m just feeling under the weather, Mama! Sorry!” Kaede heaved soundlessly beneath her, as red as her hair. Rena’s form-fitting top squeezed her tit, raked her nipple in circles. Rena swallowed a gulp of air, shoving Kaede’s suppressed smirk below the covers.  _ ‘Shut the hell up, or we’re both dead,’  _ she beamed to the redhead.

“Did you hear what I said, Rena?” 

“N-no! Sorry!” The comforter was soft against her chin. “I got a lot on my mind tonight, is all!” 

Silence. Rena prayed that would be the end of it—if she came in Mom would definitely ask how her daughter had doubled in size. 

“Alright.” Then, instead, the worst thing happened: there was a familiar rasp against the door, a weight pressing up against it. “I’m gonna do the ‘mom thing,’ and remind you that you could always talk to me. About anything, sweetie.” Her tone implied she did indeed just do the heart melting thing—put her hand on the door, maybe even her forehead. Because she was  _ that  _ dramatic in worrying over her firstborn. “Rena-chan?” 

There was a pair of wet lips pressing firmly into her belly. “Mom, p _ ’hlease! _ ” The pressure had pulled blessedly away, only to start pecking the crown of Rena’s waist band again and again. “I love you and I know I can talk to you, but I really just wanna sleep it off for now!” Her hands filled with clumps of soft hair, wringing them. Kaede got the message, or at least half of it as she continued to nuzzle Rena’s flesh, massaging her crotch with hot, heavy, teasingly drawn out exhales. 

“Is it about Kaede-chan again?” 

Goodness she was nosy… but only because Rena was so transparent, a fact she prayed wasn’t obvious for the first time in her life as she used her moan to convincingly groan. “You know I always come to you if it is!” 

“Except when it was about the two of you dating.” 

Among other, more sexually-relevant situations. “H’ah! Yeah,” Rena cracked as her underwear tore down her hips, twisting round her knees. “But we’re good right now, it’s not about her.” She threw her foot, hit something, and earned a magma-hot clamp upon her crotch. 

“If you say so.” 

_ ‘What the fuck?!’  _ Rena moaned internally, and barely externally as her voice shuddered in her palm. 

_ ‘“Shut the hell up, or we’re both dead,” remember?’  _ And a vacuum sucked the life out of Rena through her snatch as Kaede tongue writhed upon it, lapping her like a bowl to be cleaned.  _ ‘You’d better wrap this up, Rena-chan. Hearing you trying so hard not to moan is only driving me to wanna make you lose.’  _

_ ‘IDIOT! We’re dead! We’re so gonna die and it’s all your f-F’HAL-H’AULT!’ _ She started fucking Rena with her tongue, matching her aggression to the day Rena ravaged her asshole in the school showers. This was payback, had to be; if Rena’s attack that day was even half as incredible as Kaede suddenly dragging her teeth over Rena’s clit— _ “MMF!”  _ Rena threw her second hand upon her mouth, forcibly mutated all her voice into exhales: soft, machine gun breaths buffeted against the stillness of the room.

Then stilled. 

As frozen as Kaede, buried up to the hilt in Rena, front teeth snuggling against her clit and teething the tingling at its base, not stopping no matter how many times she was thumped with a heel. 

“That’s it,” Mom’s voice came suddenly, “I’m coming in.” 

“What?!” Something within Rena had just assumed she left. 

“I’ve been asking if you were sick and you’re not answering. I’m sorry, Rena, but I’m asserting my authority as a concerned parent here and now.” The knob began to turn before Rena could even process this. 

  
“Wait!” she cried for some reason. 

But the turning stopped. And Kaede pulled away, unsheathing her tongue whilst combing Rena’s fucking clit. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

_ ‘Your walls didn’t want me to go, they were squeezing so hard.’ _

Rena gulped. “Be- _ cause—! _ ” she cried as Kaede plunged back in, gently clawing her vulva and her clit and massaging the roof of Rena’s insides with just the very tip of her tongue. “Because I’m naked!” 

It was the first stupid thing to come to mind. 

“Didn’t you used to say that sleeping naked was for perverts?” Mom chortled. “Sweetie, I’m your mother. I used to wash your butt.” 

Kaede’s fucking quickened of all things. “Y-yeah! Well!” Rena struggled, her mouth opening and closing from more than a loss of words. “N-n-now I have boobs, and shame!” 

It was, once again, the first stupid thing to come to mind. 

“You’re too insecure about your body, hon. You should be  _ proud  _ of what you got!” 

Kaede proceeded to make Rena loathe and love what she “got” as they were strangled like a pair of stress toys. Her tongue-thrusting didn’t slow, and somehow incredibly her teeth went from combing to just outright digging into Rena’s clit. 

“And that’s where we stop this conversation~” Rena groaned, praying. And cumming—her entire vocal being poured out her nose, buffeting the room’s stillness with fully-automatic exhales into cupped hands. 

“Okay, Rena-chan. I’ll see you tomorrow—” 

“Love you too!” Rena hugged Kaede’s head, wrapped her legs around her—doing everything she instinctively could to crush her girlfriend into her screaming crotch. 

_ ‘Fuck you,’  _ Rena cried, exhaling outside.  _ ‘Fuck you, Kaede. Fuck you. That was so mean and so close and so hot and I hate you.’ _

_ ‘Sure,’  _ was her sweetly smug reply.  _ ‘But your body sure loved it, Rena-chan.’  _

_ ‘Seriously, fuck you.’  _ Rena sighed as she embraced the back of Kaede’s head, rubbed down her mane. Kaede’s cheek nuzzled her crotch, a blanket dousing the wriggling burn. 

  
  



	10. Orgasm Denial/Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena gets back at Kaede for all the years of admittedly sexy embarrassment.

A wood-on-wood rapping clacked over the chatter. Dozens of magical girls, all of them  _ older  _ than middle schoolers, turned their heads to a pinkette in priestly attire, flanked by Mitama in her butler’s dress and Yachiyo in an armored modeling gown. 

Iroha set her gavel on the podium. “Alright, welcome everyone!” The backdrop, Mitama’s stained glass window, rendered the sweetest girl in Kamihama a gloomy silhouette. Not even her smile shone through, not clearly anyway. “I’d like to thank you all for making it to this month’s Union meet. Now that the high schoolers are done with finals, I can tell just by looking that we have double the number we did last time, which is great to see. More of us will be on the same page. Let’s start with the usual, open floor for concerns, good news, or recent developments.” 

It was so enthralling that Rena couldn’t help but yawn into her fist. A glance aside showed Kaede in rapt attention—no, she was blank-faced. Utterly so. She was entirely elsewhere. 

“ _ I _ gotsa proposition!” Ayaka’s hand flapped high above the sea of lavish headwear. “Or a shower thought, really.” 

“Oh, then please step up!” Iroha stepped away as Ayaka trounced to the podium, her top hat hopping.

“Okay!” Ayaka rubbed her chin. “So.” She stroked her jawline. “Like…” Suckling the front of her teeth, which for some reason shot Shizuku to her feet. 

“Ayaka, no!” her soft voice hissed. “I know what you’re about to bring up—” 

“This’s for  _ your  _ sake, Shizzy!” 

“ _ Nothing  _ will come of this, you awkward fool!” 

Yachiyo stepped forth, arms crossed. “Can we settle down, Hozumi? The open floor is for everyone and everything.” She shot a glare at Ayaka, shattering her briefly-lived conceit. “So long as it’s appropriate and  _ relevant  _ to the matter of magical girls.” 

“Oh, it is. It most definitely-deffos is, Yachiyo.” Ayaka removed her hat, covering her heart. “Ladies, it’s been a bajillion years since any new contracts in Kamihama were made, and a fajillion since a fellow magical girl has died.” Someone grabbed Rena’s right hand. She squeezed back, forced that hand open and laced their fingers together, squeezing again. “As such,” Ayaka continued, “we’re familiar with one another. We’ve been friends for years, standing by the sidelines and watching each other grow. Most of us are in college now, or are of that age. We’re getting older, figuring out our futures here in Kamihama City.” Everyone must have sensed the glance shared between Iroha and Yachiyo, if not seen it. “All of this brings me to the elephant in the room, and I’m not just talking about Awane Kokoro’s badonkadonk.” 

Aimi snorted into her palm, then went “Owie!” over the clunk of Masara’s dagger pommel on her forehead. Otherwise, silence. 

As usual with Ayaka in the spotlight. 

“Nay, it is  _ everybody’s  _ badonkadonk I’m referring to!” Ayaka threw an upturned palm this way and that, definitely to specific girls as she said, “It’s their thick thighs and ridonkulous racks! Their curvy hips and tallening torsos! We’re all getting bigger, in more ways than one—we’re becoming adults, dammit!” 

“Wh-what are you going on about?!” Iroha cried, blushing. 

“Our outfits aren’t cute anymore!” Ayaka brought her fist down on the podium. “They’re sexy!  _ We’re  _ sexy! And what we wear is positively risque! Crude! And a little bit lewd!” A bang punctuated her every exclamation, though Rena could barely hear over the explosion of chatter. 

Huh. Seems like everyone was on the same page for once, the first time since forming the Union’s initial goal. 

“I mean, look at Chiaki Riko!” said Ayaka, pointing at a twintailed, bandana-capped head.

“Eh?!” It jumped. 

“She was a darling little bento bean when she first became a magical girl! Now she’s got legs from here-to-there and her dress is practically just a shirt now! What if some creep like Tamaki-san starts drooling over our little sister’s tree trunks?!” 

“Wh-wha—?!” She looked to her girlfriend, but Yachiyo just coughed into her fist. “Hey! Th-that’s not—!”    
  


Ayaka’s voice cut over Iroha’s and the rest of the rabble. “ _ And don’t say it’s no big deal! _ Just the other day, Shizzy and I were fighting with Rika and Ren, and I kept catching Izumi-chan tugging her skirt down with every attack! How’re we expected to fight comfortably and skillfully, when half the time, we’re hoping nothin’s fallin’ out or bein’ judged?!” 

It was hard to hear, but with the couple to their northeast Rena caught Rika leaning over, murmuring to her partner, “So  _ that’s  _ why you’ve been tying your robe shut more and more?” 

“H-hai…” 

“And my Shizuku!” Said girl was now in front of her partner’s soap box, face cradled in her hands and red up to her ears. “She’s always tuggin’ her corset up because her boobies’ve gotten so fat! And I mean  _ fat,  _ with a capital ‘P-H!’” 

“Kill me now,” Tsukasa muttered in the row before them, to which Tsukuyo sighed, “Nee…” 

“I can’t stand the thought of her being made even  _ more  _ uncomfortable if some thirsty thot like Akino Kaede homes in on her grade-A knockers!” 

It was the first time in Rena’s life where Ayaka actually made her laugh. “She’s gotcha there, pervert!” 

“You’re so mean, Rena!” 

“I’ve called you that so many times by now!” 

“No, not  _ that _ —you actually think I care about anybody’s but yours.” Squeezing the hand she held, Kaede yanked it into her lap. “ _ Rena _ .” Kaede’s stare flickered up and down, her smirk split with the tip of her tongue. 

Rena tore away, crossing her arms in a shield from Kaede’s perversion—getting that rewarding giggle in response, despite the slight genuine embarrassment she did feel from the way Kaede’s blush deepened as well. Rena’s strapless dress had little to hang onto, and what it did offered onlookers a canyon of cleavage. She’d been “poked” by Kaede enough times to know crossing her arms did not, in fact, protect her assets and modesty as well as it used to. 

_ But so long as it’s Kaede being a pervert,  _ Rena thought,  _ I guess it’s not _ that big  _ a deal. _

“Sorry.” Rena found her grinning anyway. “If what Ayaka’s saying resonates. I’m being serious right now, though: you’re really attractive, Rena.” 

“I-Idiot.”  _ You’re my girlfriend, idiot. I love it when you stare.  _ “You’ve always been a pervert, even before we started dating.” 

“Fuyuu…” 

Rena forced her mouth into a straight line, wedging her forearms into the swell of her bosom. Kaede couldn’t resist a little peak, as hoped. “I… never hated your stares.” Five little words; one more would fill her heart to burst. 

But one look at Kaede’s smile finished the job, and she had no reason to hold back after that. 

“Nah. I never hated them,” she muttered below the rabble boxing them in. “Or your comments. Was embarrassing as heck, every single time… but never uncomfortable.” Though Kaede was ever the eggshell-walker if Rena’s wrath was so much as a periphery element, despite the years weathered, loved, talked and fucked through. “So, as punishment… for _ totally and utterly _ embarrassing me just now,” Rena jostled her forearms, her chest boinging Kaede’s eyes wide open, “this’s all you’re getting till we get home. Not even a hand or a kiss,” Rena muttered. Then smiled. “Pervert-idiot-Kaede.” 

A shoulder nudge from the taller, lankier girl got her heart all fluffy, a smirk exploding it a second time. “I hear you, Rena. I hear ya… loud… an’ clear...” Kaede skimmed a gloved hand down… down the now-rectangular length of her coat’s window. “I won’t lay a finger on you. Don’t worry… ‘bout a thing.” Yet that included herself, barely pressing into her belly’s softness while doing a U-turn around her navel, gliding back down. “But stare like that, and you’ll start embarrassing me.” 

Bullshit, Kaede was shameless. She knew what she was doing. “Hot. But that’s not gonna work. I ain’t touching you while surrounded by our friends.” 

Up ahead she lasered in hard, her thoughts and attention all. Ayaka was looking like Hitler up there, raving about Yachiyo being the only one in the room they didn’t have to worry about because she had a thing for kids. Felicia laughed at the burn somewhere in the sea of voices and mutterings. 

It wasn’t until Rena’s rightmost hunk of thigh was pressed upon and squeezed that something discernible happened amidst the chaos: the leather of Kaede’s glove was unusually hot. And soft. 

Rena gulped down air as that firm pressure slid beneath the very hemn of her skirt before going back down to that of her sock. 

And nothing more. Kaede stopped and held her, waiting for  _ something  _ Rena didn’t know. She ground her teeth. “If you’re gonna do something, then freaking do it.” 

Kaede cooed. “Was that an invitation? After all your bluster? You’ve softened up, Rena. And I’m not just talking about the way your sock bites into your thigh.”  _ Squish-squish,  _ went Kaede’s hand and Rena’s gut. She scratched without any nail the inside of Rena’s thigh, as well as the furthest depths of her gut, just below where it writhed the worst in both. It was just enough to drive Rena to crush that feeble scratch, to no avail. Her knees, thighs, resorted to rubbing together, to just as strong a result. 

None. Kaede continued rubbing, tickling, torturing her. “Fuck you,” Rena moaned low. 

“Wait till we get home~” 

Rena nearly doubled over. “I  _ seriously hate _ you.” 

Hot, wet words practically boomed directly in her ear: “You’re always so cute and sexy when you’re bothered, _ Rena-chan. _ ” 

“Th- _ that’s it. _ ” She shot her hand out, maneuvering it into Kaede’s coat and around her hot, soft back. She giggled in Rena’s ear, lips smacking within it. Kaede lapped its folds with the very tip of her tongue before replanting her lips on Rena’s temple upon being hugged close.

Cute. Not just in general, but also how Kaede thought this was going to be their usual, sexy fun times as she threw a leg across Rena’s lap upon having her waistband breached. 

“Idiot,” Rena groaned, admiring the bulge of flesh beyond her own twin swells. “You’re teasing me for mine, but your legs’ve gotten a little chunky. Thanks to your fat, fuckin’ ass.” 

“Staaahp,” was expelled into her hair.

“Hey, both our shames are one anothers kinks. Blame the way we’re wired.” Rena huffed, finding nothing within Kaede’s shorts but soft flesh. “Shit. I always forget you go au naturale.” It was like gold falling in her lap, though, when the expected softness of a bush was instead a pitfall into Kaede’s moist crevice. 

An, _“Ah’n,”_ was her reward for its discovery, the hug around her shoulders tightening. Worth _way more_ than actual gold. “This’s,” Kaede said, fighting to keep her voice low and level, “so bold of you, Ren’ _ah—!_ _Oh, oh my g’mmf!”_ Rena felt a wet warmth atop her head, Kaede’s ragged breathing. It’s not like anybody would hear—they were too busy watching Leila Ibuki gesture to the pair of sweatpants she wore, and always brought with her in case of a Witch encounter. 

Yeah. She was the “badonkadonk” girl Ayaka had gestured to, now that Rena could put a face to that pink hair who’d jumped at being called out. 

And, yeah, she was packing some heat. Moreso than Kaede. 

_ But she wasn’t Kaede.  _ She wasn’t the one Rena loved enough to wanna plunge her finger in and out of behind all their friends. She wasn’t the one whose moans into her hair drilled deep into Rena’s gut. She wasn’t the one who cried with every stroke of the clit Rena’s gouging incited. 

_ “Rena,”  _ that special one mewled,  _ “Rena, I’m about to cum. Let me kiss you, I’m about to cum. Loud!”  _ Before she could conclude her teasing, Kaede’s hand latched around Rena’s bowtie. “Dammit! People would see, and-and I don’t—!  _ Ah! I don’t wanna embarrass—! _ ” 

“You’re about to cum?” Rena swiped her finger left and right, clipping Kaede’s clit and breathing. “Kaede’s gonna cum? Hm?” 

“R-Rena?” 

And her ministrations stopped—Rena’s index finger fell and made a V with the other, resting on Kaede’s lips. 

“Rena?” 

And now the other apartment girl, Mito, was by Leila’s side explaining why she wore the green zip-up hoodie in battle as she had to this meeting. Huh—Rena just thought it was a fashion thing, or because it was autumn. 

“Rena…” Kaede released her bowtie, laying her palm flat just about the swell of Rena’s bust as she leaned back, leered close—having to be so awkward now that she was as tall as Momoko and Rena as short as she’d always been. “Wh-why’d you stop?” 

Oh how she wanted to make the blushy, teary-eyed face happy. But then its sneer got in the way, its blushing smirk—all of them across all the many years of Kaede’s groping in the corner of public eye. The train, park, beach—it never mattered, and though Rena could never resist, she just  _ never won.  _

So she shrugged, “scratching” up and down Kaede’s lips as she had Rena’s thigh before. “Like I said, ‘fuck you. I seriously hate you.’” 

Kaede slapped her bare flesh. “You’re so mean!” 

Raising a brow, Rena stabbed Kaede’s insides with two fingers now, suppressing a smirk at the way her whole face gaped. “Getting uppity?” She jackhammered Kaede’s tight warmth. “Guess you’ve calmed down some.” 

Kaede’s face hadn’t changed. A tug on the front of Rena’s dress, tightly squeezing her breasts, was the purchase for security she’d found. “Rena,” she squeaked. “Rena, Rena!” 

“Aaand fuck you.” She tore her fingers free. 

Kaede threw her face into Rena’s hair, filling half the world with the red of her bow. “I hate this,” she cried, muffled.

“Wait till we get home~” Rena sang, tweezer-like fingers pinching Kaede’s clit, tugging it, then letting go. Kaede mewed, nails biting into Rena’s shoulders insistently “Wait.” Tug, drawing a cry. “Till.”  _ Tug,  _ another moan. “We.”  _ Tug!  _ Kaede yelped into her hair.  _ “Get!”  _

…

…

…

_ “I fucking hate you.” _ Kaede slapped her on the tit. 

Rena snorted, pecking her cheek. “Yeah, you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm back, and I'll be doing these at my leisure when I feel struck with inspiration. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
